Blonde Ambition
by S-Chrome
Summary: Tara still has her eyes on a certain blond haired goofy mascot.
1. Blonde Ambition

Blonde Ambition  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The third most well-known cheerleader, Tara, and the other bit players she confronts are the sole property of Disney. Which means if she falls and twists her ankle, Eisner or that... other guy has to pay her hospital bills. Hah!

* * *

I see him every day. In class, outside of class, at cheer practice. All the time. 

I never get tired of seeing his face.

I see my cheer squad teammates giggling amongst themselves at practice. What is it? A joke? Something funny happened? Is it some**one**?

It **is **someone.

It's him!

The winner of the 2004 Middleton High Talent Show!

Middleton High's very own Mad Dog mascot!

Ron!

Ron Stoppable!

My heart leaps out of my chest as he walks toward us. Meanwhile, the other cheerleaders scoff at him. _Humph! _Who do they think they are? He's just as good as the rest of them. Isn't he?

Bonnie is the one in the middle of this scoffing session. I know she's my best friend and all, but she could stand to be nicer to people from time to time. She says to the rest of us that Ron is the biggest loser that ever walked the earth.

Tch. Whatever...

She wouldn't say that if Kim were here.

I so do not care what everyone thinks. I think he's a great guy. And nobody is going to change my opinion about him.

One day I might just gather up the courage to ask him out.

_That's right_... Ask **him** out.

Bonnie wouldn't like what I'm thinking to myself right now. She would totally rip my head off if I told her about Ron and how much I like him. She would say this and that about how much of a loser he is, and the food chain, and how he's the best friend of her worst enemy, and...

You know what? I think I'll tell her. Some time this week, I guess.

She may say all that stuff about Ron, but I've got the perfect defense against it.

_The painful Bon-Bon memories._

Hehe... Many don't know that Bonnie hasn't always been the _Portrait of Perfection_. But that's a story for another day. Plus, if she has anything bad to say... You'll know what I'll do...

Practice went by with the usual stuff happening. The pyramid... Bonnie & Kim jawing at each other. Like I said, the usual.

So on our way home from practice. Bonnie pointed something out that absolutely shocked me.

"I saw you looking at Stoppable today." She said.

Uh-oh.

I try to say something but I can't make up a lie quick enough. So I go ahead and tell her the truth.

Bracing for the worst, I shield my eyes. Here comes the yelling.

Right?

Wait a minute... No yelling. What's going on here? I look at her shakily as she just stands there are looks at me. After just walking in silence for a few minutes, she finally says something.

"Well... I guess you two would look cute together." She says skeptically.

Oh My Gosh! Did she just approve? Of Ron?

My best friend in the whole world actually approves! Of Ron! And me! This is great! But just before I can celebrate, Bonnie brings harsh and painful reality back to me.

"You'd better check with Little Miss Perfect first though." She said seriously. "After all, he is her little sidekick." She continued. "Who knows what kind of 'best friends' those two are."

Man, Bonnie sure knew how to bring a person down.

Giving her a quick hug, I turn toward my block and give her a fast "See ya", as I head to my house.

This is gonna take a lot of thinking.

* * *

The next morning began like any other morning. Shower. Books. Breakfast. School. Tell Kim that I'm seriously crushing on her best friend... 

OK... Maybe it wasn't like every other morning.

For the first couple minutes of school, I walked through the hallways. It was about 8 o'clock, so I didn't have to worry about being late. Just as I rounded the corner, I spot them.

Kim & Ron.

I quickly dart behind the corner. Since when was I afraid of those two?

Oh yeah...

Keeping my heart from beating out of my chest was a surprisingly tough task. After a minute or so of keeping my nerves in check. I walk back toward them.

_Now or never, Tara._

"Hey, Tara." Kim said to me with a friendly tone. I still don't get why Bonnie's hates her as much as she does.

But that's a story for another...

"Hi, Tara." Ron cheerfully said to me. _That's Ron. Always cheerful. Always nice. Always sooo cute with those freckles..._

"Uh, Tara?" She says to me, trying to get my attention. I must've stood there for three hours if it wasn't three minutes.

Huh? Oops... Brain freeze.

Suddenly, I remember why I was there in the first place. So, I pull Kim to the side and ask her if I could to her about... Girl stuff. Once we go around to the ladies room, she stops me.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked. I try to answer, but I can't seem to talk. _Come on, Tara, Don't lock up now!_

There's something about Kim... Because just as my lips begin to move, the captain of our squad begin to grin a little bit.

"Is it a boy?" She asks. Then she leans in closer. "_Is it Ron_?" She asks, grinning even more.

_Is it that obvious?_

Hanging my head in shame, I give a slight nod.

How did I get myself into this? Now Kim's going to throttle me, tell the whole school, and kick me off the cheer squad!

Woe is me!

But wait...

She hasn't ran off to tell anyone about this. She hasn't even throttled me yet. What's going on?

She's just standing there, smiling at me. I pick my head up and look up at her.

"Let me guess." She says, grinning from ear to ear. "Since you're the friend of my 'rival'..." She emphasizes the term rival by sticking up two fingers on either side of her. "...You felt that you needed approval from me to ask Ron out, am I right?"

_Once again, is it that obvious?_

Before I can answer, Kim speaks again. "Well, there's only one person that you need approval from, and I think you know who that is." She said knowingly. Flashing me a smile, we walked out of the bathroom together. But before we part, she says something else to me.

"Good luck." She whispers confidently.

I know Kim's motto is "I Can Do Anything.", but after that little chat, I feel like I can do the same. So, I marched right up to that blond who I've had a crush on for months. Tapping his shoulder, I let him know that I want his attention. When I tap him, he looks in the other direction before he looks in mine. I start to giggle. _He is soo cute._

"Oh... Hi again, Tara." Ron said cheerily. Once again I feel like I'm freezing up again. I can't say anything at all! What's wrong with me? But just then, he says something else.

"Uh... Is there something you want to talk to me about?" He asks with a little bit of panic in his voice. "I swear, I've never seen what goes on in this girls' locker room, Honest!" He continues.

_Did I also mention how cute he is when he gets flustered?_

That must have taken me out of my daze. Because I actually manage to choke out a 'No.' He looks a lot more relieved than he did three seconds ago.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else." I say to him. With his interest now fully on me, he asks the question of all questions.

"A-A-About what?" He stammered.

Taking the deepest breath I have ever taken in my life, I take a step closer to him.

_Here Goes Nothing..._

The End.

* * *

Other Stuff: To not have thoughts such as these. Please do not watch the K.P. episode "Sink or Swim." 

T/R happens to be one of my favorite pairings. So that, and this episode "Sink or Swim" pretty much got this entire fic going.

Reviews, if you please. Also a side of criticisms, and maybe a couple flames for dessert would be nice. :p

S-Chrome


	2. Ambitious Ambition

Blonde Ambition: Chapter Two  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Tara, and the object of her affection, Stop Ronn... er, Ron Stoppable, and the rest of the bit players are properties of Disney. With that, nothing more needs to be said.

* * *

Mother always said there would days like this. You know, the type of days where any and everything would seem to go wrong? 

I totally failed my English exam. Then, I was late for the rest of my classes and got detention for the rest of the week. Then at practice, I bungled the pyramid, or at least that's what _they_ told me. Bonnie & Kim notified me that I was distracted and told me to sit out the rest of practice.

Humph. First time I've ever seen them agree on anything.

As for Ron... Well I guess he would be the reason why I'm so distracted.

* * *

_"I wanted to talk to you about something else." I say to him. With his interest now fully on me, he asks the question of all questions._

_"A-A-About what?" He stammered._

_Taking the deepest breath I have ever taken in my life, I take a step closer to him._

_Here Goes Nothing._

_"Wellll...", I say. "I was kinda sorta wondering if you were doing anything Friday Night."_

_He then gets this peculiar look on his face._

_"No. Not really." He says uneasily. "Why?"_

_"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me or... something..."_

_He goes all wide-eyed on me. Uh-Oh... Definitely not the look I was hoping for..._

* * *

Now I'm all stressed_ (and apparently distracted)_. What am I gonna do now? Who the heck am I gonna talk to if I need some advice? While I'm still in this deep state of contemplation (that's a school word.), Kim takes a seat next to me and grins at me. 

"Next time, don't squeeze him so hard," She said still grinning.

I can't help but to smile back at her.

**He said 'Yes!'**

Not only did he say 'Yes', he said...

* * *

_"Hang on, let me get this straight," He said, apparently not believing my offer. "__Y-Y-You want to h-hang out with m-me on F-F-Friday Night?"_

_I nod._

_"No, Seriously, Tara... You, a pretty cheerleader, want to hang out with me, Ron Stoppable, on Friday Night?"_

_I nod again and stop for a second... __He called me pretty! What a sweetheart..._

_"Are you really serious? This isn't one of those games that cheerleader's play on the official school loser, is it," he asked with his arms crossed. He really shouldn't look at himself like that._

_"No," I say. "And, Ron... I don't think you're a loser," I say softly. He blinks twice and stares at the door of his locker. I really hope I convinced him. He turns around and faces me with that smile that I've grown used to seeing._

_"So Friday Night," He asks._

_"Uh-Huh," I say, fluttering my eyelashes for him._

_"Count the Ron-man in," He says excitedly. __Yes! He said yes!_

_I pull him into this huge hug. I don't care who's watching us. When I pull away, he's got this look on his face like he's about to faint or something. I guess kissing him on the cheek before going to class didn't help him much either._

* * *

I swear, it's the stuff that dreams are made of, isn't it? It plays back in my head over and over. I soo can't wait until Friday. Except for the fact that today _is _Friday. 

What happened to Wednesday and Thursday?

Did I spend all that time fantasizing about what's going to happen tonight? Hehe, guess so. Speaking of Friday... What the heck am I going to wear?

That question was answered by Bonnie. She's such a livesaver. She picked out this little black number that was totallyawesome. Even though she doesn't like Ron, she knew this night was important to me. Heck, before she left, she even gave me a little vote of confidence.

"No matter what you wear, you're still gonna blow Stoppable away," She said before giving me a hug.

I swear I almost melted right there. _Thank you, Bonnie. That's why she's my best friend. _I wish everyone knew how nice she could truly be underneath that hard shell of hers. Oh, well, I guess it would ruin her mystique. Speaking of mystique, I've been daydreaming (Or is it nightdreaming, since it's the evening? I'm not too sure.) when the doorbell rings. All of a sudden, I'm low-flying down the stairs to the door so that my bratty younger brother won't get to the door before I do. _A small success._

I collect myself for a second. _You know who it is, Tara. Wipe off the sweat. Ignore the butterflies in your stomach. Take a deep breath. Turn the knob. _

Right on schedule.

There he is. It's Ron. And he looks...

_Absolutely gorgeous. Wow! I think even Bonnie would be impressed._

"Hey, Tara," He says to me.

_Ok, Tara. Wipe the drool from the side of your mouth. There ya go..._

The best part is that he's looking at me over... and his jaw is like, on the floor. OK, I'm exaggerating, but I can tell he thinks that I'm appealing. Which is, of course, totally badical.

"Hi, Ron," I say shyly. "Shall we go?" I ask, offering my arm. He takes it.

And off we go.

OK, So Ron doesn't have a car. He has... this scooter that keeps dying every time we reach a red light. I know most people would find this silly, but I think it's kinda cute. We reach our destination;The Venician Palace; Just the most delicious and _romantic _restaurant that I know of. Though I wouldn't say we weren't totally late, we were kind of, fashionably late.

Like a gentleman, Ron pulls up a chair for me. While we're eating, I really, _really _hope that he hasn't caught me staring at him... That much.

"Hey, Tara? Tara?"

I snap out of my Ron-related daze... Uh-Oh... _Busted._

"What or who are you staring at?" He asks with a slight grin appearing on his face. I know I'm not the smartest girl in the world, but I know the perfect answer for that question.

"Ohhh, Nothing," I answer shyly. "Just a majorly cute guy."

_The perfect answer, but... what's he looking around for? _

"Ohh! You mean me,"

As he begins to blush, I just can't help but to giggle. If he was any cuter, he'd be one of my stuffed animals.

* * *

Next Stop: The movies. I don't care if it ended the series, I think it was just a matter of time before they made an Agony County movie. I've been having a great time. I think Ron is too. There's just one teensy-weensy problem while we're watching the movie. It's a bit surprising, to say the least. Doesn't _every guy _try the arm thing on a girl while they watch the movie? 

OK... Thirty minutes into the movie. No arm thing... I'm fairly alarmed here.

Either he's a bit more shy than I thought or the poor guy lacks confidence. Suddenly, I snap an idea. It's a little risky, but I think I can handle it.

I'm going in...

I move my head ever so slowly to his shoulder... just a couple of more inches... and... I'm there.

He looks a little surprised, but he smiles anyway. I get the arm thing. As my date would say... Booyah! Somehow I'm a little more excited about this than I should be.

* * *

Everything has went the way it's supposed to. And here we are at my doorstep. 

The best part of the date. It'd be crude to say that this was the part of the date I was waiting for, but I can't lie to myself.

"I had a really nice t-time, Tara," My blond date says.

"S-So did I," I stammer. I still manage to smile at him.

He draws a bit closer to me. Here it comes! I've been daydreaming (and night-dreaming) about this moment so much that it's almost unbearable to keep waiting. My heart is totally pounding as he... he...

..._pecks me on the cheek?_

Are you _kidding_ me?

By the time I figure out what happened, he's near the sidewalk, about to hop on his scooter and leave! _Oh, No! Not on my watch! No boy crush of mine is going to get off with just a lousy peck on the cheek! _As I'm rushing toward him,I quickly find out that it's hard to run in heels, but thankfully, his scooter is struggling to start, so I catch up with him.

"Uh... Tara, is there something I forgot?"

_Hah! Even he knows. _

I answer him by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. _Sometimes, you just have to take the direct approach, I guess. _As I'm happily snogging him, he begins to snog back. I swear I never wanted to pull away, but a little thing called oxygen kept me (and Ron for that matter) from doing that. When I take a look at him, he looks like the happiest guy on the planet. Which is, once again, totally badical!

"Good Night, Ron," I say in my most seductive voice. I can almost feel him watching me as I walk up the walkway to my house.

"G-G-Good Night, Tara," He shakily replies from a distance.

Hehehe... It will be.

* * *

Monday comes sort of quickly when Friday Night was like the highlight of the weekend. Forget the weekend... It was, like,the highlight of the year! 

Tara & Ron. Bonnie can say otherwise, but I think it's has an awesome ring to it.

Speaking of which, this morning, while I'm walking along the hallway, I see him along with Kim. She gives me a wink, as for Ron, I wave to him, and he waves back. But what he doesn't notice is that he's about to walk into that door.

Oops. That's gonna leave a mark... Kim shakes her head. I cover my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

As I hit Math Class. I have only one thing on my mind. Not whatever it is that the teacher is teaching, but one blond-haired boy that I've had a crush for some time now.

Sooner or later, I, Tara King, _will_ make Ron Stoppable mine.

* * *

The End 

There it is. The second and final chapter... Almost six months in the making.

The reason why this didn't come out sooner was because of almost too-frequent bouts of writer's block and indecision on my part. I, for one, do not think that this is my best work. But, I had to press on, for the sake of one of my favorite pairings: T/R (Uh... Yay!)

Reviews. Criticisms. And throw salt at me if you think this chapter was too-darn saccharine-sweet for you.

I might need it.

S-Chrome


	3. Spell It Out

Blonde Ambition: Spell It Out  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Everyone is property of Disney. Not me, though. I'm more of a Viacom guy.

* * *

"Another consequence of the War of 1812 was the dissolution of the Federalist Party, mostly because they opposed the... Daydreaming again, aren't we, Ms. King?" 

"No, ma'am."

Ms. Fullington shakes her head as she scolds me for the third time that period. It was probably the fourth time I've been caught not exactly paying attention today. I attempt to listen to her censuring words about the importance of focus in school, but I'm still not listening, though. Sometimes during the course of the day, I let my mind wander... But, come on... No one would blame me, it's almost the end of the day at school, and I've got someone on the brain.

It's a he.

He's really nice, and cute... and brave, and funny, and...

As the thoughts of him come to me, I can't help but to write them down in my notebook.

* * *

**_R_**omantic; The thoughts I get when I think of you. Even before what had happened at that camp, I had thought about you this way. 

**_O_**verrated; The law in Middleton High that is the "Food Chain." I don't care about any stupid food chain. I don't care about a popularity ladder amongst students. I do, however, care about a certain blond with cute freckles.

**_N_**egative; What most people in Middleton High think of you. Probably because of what you wear and how you present yourself. But I don't care about them. What do they really know about you? All they look at is the exterior and make their judgements. I never liked people who do that. Sometimes, I think if your not a follower of kind of trend, you'll be labeled a loser, or a geek, or whatever words they use to insult someone who isn't like them.

**_A_**dmiration; You may not know it. But I have a lot of this for you. The fact that you're your own person that doesn't follow trends makes me even more drawn to you. Well... More so than I already am, of course.

**_L_**oser; Someone that you never will be. You save the world (along with Kim) almost on a daily basis. You're funny, cute, and always sees the positives in everything and everyone. That, to me, doesn't seem like someone who would be deemed a loser.

**_D_**reams; Almost every other one I have is about you. What does that tell you?

**_S_**hy; My approach toward you in the beginning. But be warned, that approach may change sooner than you think, and that's a promise.

**_T_**eachers; None of them can stop me from daydreaming about you. No matter how hard they try.

**_O_**sculate; You'd would have probably thought that I don't what this word means, let alone know how to spell it. But I do... and nothing would make me happier than to do this with you again and again and again.

**_P_**uppy Love; That's what they say what happens between teenagers. That may be true with me, but it certainly doesn't feel like it.

**_P_**hase; What I thought crushing on you would be. Fortunately for me, and perhaps for you, it most assuredly wasn't...

**_A_**ffection; I happen to have a lot of that for you... But then again, you already know that now, don't you? Hehe...

**_B_**onnie; My best friend who isn't convinced by you. Sometimes, I wish she would give people a break. No one's perfect, not me, not you, and not her.

**_L_**ightheaded; The feeling I got when I kissed you for the first time. Sure, it felt like I was going to faint, but then again, it was you, so I wouldn't mind having that feeling for a second time... or a third... or a fourth. Heck, it's something I could _definitely _get used to.

**_E_**verything; I've only known you, and of you for almost a year, but that's what I think you mean to me.

_--Tara King

* * *

_

Just as I finish writing the sheet of paper, all of the students around me pack up their things. As I take a second look over at my creation, I nearly gasp. 

The first letters of all the words that I described spell out 'Ronald Stoppable.'

Gosh, I guess I've got it bad, don't I?

"Hey, Tara," Bonnie, who was sitting across from me, said to me. "Looks like you were really working... What were you writing about?"

She peered over to take a look at my work. Before she could make an attempt at reading it, I quickly crumpled up the paper. Surprised, she looked back at me.

"Why'd you do that for?" She asked.

"Oh... It's nothing important," I replied quickly.

"It looked important to me," Her eyes narrowed a bit at me. I try to play it off as it was what it wasn't; Just another piece of paper to be thrown in the garbage. Sure, Bonnie knows that I have a crush on Ron, but then again, if she knew how much I do like him... Well, I'd rather not think about the consequences.

"It wasn't, trust me," I said.

To my luck, the bell rings before she could make anymore judgements about what I wrote. Before we walk out of the classroom, I toss the crumpled ball into the wastebasket. Moments later, Bonnie, myself, and the rest of her crew are making the trek home.

"So, Tara. What was that you were writing?" She asks me. Gosh... she just won't let it go, will she?

"I told you, B, it was nothing," I lie again.

"But--"

"Come on, Bonnie. If it was important, I wouldn't have thrown it away, now would I?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right," she replied.

All talk about that piece of paper ceases afterwards. I had an incredible urge to tell her and the rest of her crew what really was on that piece of paper, but I guess that was for another time. About five minutes later, we all say our goodbyes for the day and go our separate ways.

As I continue to think about it, sure, throwing the note away was a bit of a bad decision. Then again, I could always write another one...

**_R_**eluctant; My attitude toward revealing my feelings for you to the world... That attitude isn't going to last very long, though...

_

* * *

_End of Chapter Three 

Surprised? I sure am. My Ron/Tara fic fix came a little early this time around. Or in this case, _under four to six months... _And this selection comes in Super Fluff.

Questions? Comments? Have a tolerance level of Fluff? Review... and what-not.

S-Chrome


End file.
